Somnia Memorias
by twistedillusion
Summary: Personal POV of Devil May Cry 3 and the prior events leading up to the game through the eyes of Sparda's sons. Includes references from both the mangas and first novel. Implied DxV. Rating based on language and mild sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: VERGIL

**Somnia Memorias**

**PHASE ONE: 'Memoir' V E R G I L**

_Am I evil for believing what I do?_

_Am I evil for not agreeing with you?_

_Can't I be right and you wrong?_

_Maybe you are weak and I am strong._

_Am I evil for my sins?_

_Or am I evil because I am your twin?_

_Maybe your the evil one and I, the good._

_And you, the one who is misunderstood._

_How can you hate when you have only begun? What do you hate? How do you hate? Do you hate yourself, for being unable to stop the death of your mother? Do you hate yourself for being unable to stay with your brother? Do you hate yourself for not being strong enough? Do you hate the father that you try so hard to surpass? Yes. I hate. I hate because, I know of nothing else. Hatred is all I know. Therefore, I hate eternally. I am a cruel device. My blood is cold as Ice. I hate the family that never was. I hate my mother for dying. I hate my father for not stopping the conflict. I hate myself for the selfishness that will not allow me to accept others. I hate myself for the arrogance that makes me look down on those weaker than I. And..I hate myself for the death of my mother, brought by my own impotence. I hate my brother for abandoning me. Brother, why do I hate you? Because you look like me? Yes, that must be it. But then, if I hate you for the way you look, then I must hate myself. I must hate myself because we are the same. We are twins, though we are opposites. I embraced my Demon side, while you embraced your Human side. You are fire, while I am ice. I am cold. Freezing cold. I am so cold, I cannot feel. Encased within a numb reality, I cannot feel anything. I am the semblance of hatred. I am not your Brother. The brother you search for is non-existant. All that remains is a shell of emptiness. You hate me because I cannot feel. I hate you, because you feel everything. A bond, brother, is what we share. Proof that blood is thicker than water. A temperance of this sibling rivalry. Proof that there is no conflict without hatred. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It has been years. Years that I cannot calculate, and years that I cannot remember. What I do remember, however, stays locked away. Down into the very depths of my core. I have closed myself off from both those memories and feelings. I have built a tomb of ice around my heart. By doing so..I have also built a layer of ice around myself. Frigid, from the inside out. So cold...it even feels as poison to my veins. Just the way I want it. I want to be cold..colder than death. I have both my own reasons and motives for the way I am...the way I have become. I have risen over my years...and I am now a man. Not a 'boy' unlike my '**other half'**. Not only am I cursed between a 'double' existence...but even my OWN existence is 'doubled' with **another**. I am only one half of the blood. My brother is the other. However, while I am indeed the other half..I am also more wiser. I am the oldest. Intelligent..honorable. And most importantly. Powerful. I am the_ **strongest**._

Ever since we were children, Dante always chose the easy way out. More than anything..he would cry. I was always there to scold him. To tell him "'Stop crying. Stop crying Dante! Stop crying, Brother.." There was a problem. There was always a problem. Because..for as long as I could remember..I never did anything right. I was the older brother, and I was merely trying to take care of my younger half, my twin. We held a special bond. One that was possibly uncompared to any other. I always loved my brother...and yet...theyalways loved _him _more. Was it jealousy..? Of Dante? ..Or perhaps jealousy of them? ...Or was it fear? Fear that they might take my brother away from me..eventhough I was the child to them as well.

Though as they say, the future weaves a cruel fate. Children are always the first to suffer...and though me and my brother grew very close during our younger years: things change. I am only moments older than my brother...though that much more mature. When did I become so cold? Was it because I lost my brother?... I am inward with all things. I simply find no point to speak of them, for they are my concern and mine alone. No. It was not because I lost my brother. My brother is weak. He is weak because he always cried. ..Always lead and controlled by his emotions. ..Those 'human' emotions. While we are both cursed with the same essence, the same body, we do not share the same mind.

My life took a dramatic turn once my Father left. Unbeknown to me..it would only continue down that spiral of loss when my mother was killed. I was also unaware that what happened to afflict me, also inflicted my brother. Though I have forbid such memories from ever rising from those concealed depths ever again, they do plague me on the inside. I would never express it openly, especially before my brother. He has no understanding. Even now he believes what I do is wrong. And it all started because of what happened on that very day...

She was an angel. My mother. An angel with golden hair... Flowing silky locks that could rival even the brightness of sunrise... And eyes of blue deeper then that of any waters. She was so kind, caring..and yet..sad. I never understood. My father however, was a noble man. A man that Dante hated...and still does. Still, I never understood..and because I could not understand.. I turned it into something else to satisfy, and comfort myself. Eventually..that turned into hate. The moment our father had seemingly 'vanished' from our side, my mother appeared as if she were incomplete. ..However, isn't that the natural 'reaction' from losing a part of yourself?.. Still. I did not understand. And I refused. She was sad..depressed..and in pain. I was young, yes, however I was not stupid. I did not approve of it back then, but I do now.

I remember the screams over everything else. My brother... Dante? Where was my brother? I knew he was hiding somewhere. Hiding from the demons that had trespassed into our very home. Hiding from the demons who now took my mother's life.. both thrusting and tearing scythes through her delicate body. I could hear both her screams, and his. Dante was watching from hiding. How...how could he?! Brother! You are such a coward! While he refused to do something..I tried anything I could. I was desperate. I was young. I was vulnerable. Even as her body twitched against the weapons..I began to gather her blood. In the attempt to 'put it back in her body'...I was covered in the crimson liquid. She couldn't be saved. Even so..I still tried. In a frantic effort to save my dying mother, I took up one of the weapons my father had left behind. My keepsake from him. They were meant to be passed down after we matured. Obviously, there was no time for that now. My weapon was both noble and honorable. A beautiful japanese Katana, the Yamato. It was said the blade itself had been forged in the Underworld..the very blade itself carried a dark aura around it. That, along with the amulet that was also given to me, was soon all I would have left.

I attempted. And I failed. Even so..my revenge would not go unanswered. I cut down as many demons as I could..out of spite. Those screams however, could not satisfy. They could never compare to the screams of my mother...or my brother. As I said. It was not enough. My mother watched the entire time. She was still alive...barely hanging onto whatever ounce of life she had left. ..Her blood was all over me. Her blood..my blood..my brother's blood. Father. Where were you when we needed you? He left to 'serve' the humans. And that decision alone was the beginning. My mother was frightened. She was frightened because she saw the monster within me. Even as I attempted to strike down the demons, one after another in my blinded adolecent rage..I was still merely ten years old. But I was a monster. And she knew it. She knew what I would grow to be...and she was afraid of it. Afraid of me. During her last moments..she had outreached for me. However..I did not go to her. Instead I was carried away.

Separated. From my family. I could have sworn they killed my brother as well. The screaming never stopped... Not even as they carried me away by force. And even now, to this day I still hear that screaming. Within my own solitude. During my last moments my brother had removed himself from hiding. It was too late... My mother..no.. 'Eva', had already died. That hand she held out for me suddenly fell, limp to her side..trails of blood dripping from her digits. It ran like a river...fast and fierce..pooling around her body..while other portions had been splattered across the walls just prior. She died..with her eyes on me. And that is what scares me the most. I saw the way Dante looked at me. He believed I did it. He thought I killed her..my own mother. And yes..I did kill her. ..I killed her with my icy heart... With my cold-hearted nature. "Remember the amulets, Dante.." I had told him..even as I was taken away. "The amulets will remind us..of who we are!" Those were my last words. I was taken from my brother. Dante made a single attempt to go for me...to save me. I refused. I let them take me. I let them because I was not strong enough. I wanted it. I wanted to be stronger. Though I would never tell him..he believes I joined them of my own will... And if ever asked..I would tell him I did.


	2. Chapter 1: DANTE

**PHASE ONE: 'Memoir' D A N T E**

I dream of it constantly...that day, nine years ago. I was ten...we were both ten. Damn little children..with not a worry or care in the world. Yeah. Sometimes I do wish things were like that again. So fuckin' simple! Little kids, both oblivious and naive to the larger dangers of the world. No care..nothing to worry about. But damn. Was. I. Wrong. It's a past I don't like speaking of...and would much rather keep it where it belongs. In the past. I had a dysfunctional family. And if you wanna tell me bein' the 'spawn' of a demon and a human ain't fucked up? Then I don't know what the hell can satisfy you. Maybe the fact that I'm cleaning up my 'Father's' mess might make the day. According to some I'm a Legend. The Son of the Dark Knight, Sparda. Unfortunately, I'm his second, the other half. My twin brother, Vergil is the first. I'm younger, but Iv'e put forth the effort to make something for myself. I don't give a fuck about them, but I give a fuck about you.

S'not my fault I always remember. Do I always HAVE to remember? Why me..?! I'm sick and fuckin' tired of remembering it! But ever since that day...all I have are my memories. It bothered me every damn day. My brother. They took him away..and hell, I still don't know what happened to him. Being the fact he WILLINGLY let them take him..I would wonder, though. Eventually it got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. So I closed the memories of my brother away..and confined the single memory of my mother within my amulet. Heh. It's not true what they always say. Forgive and forget. ..'Cause I sure as hell can never forgive..and I ain't never gonna forget. The demons owe me. Big time. ..And I'm gonna make sure they pay.

It happened right after our tenth birthday. I guess it was god's sick little twisted way in telling us 'life' has begun. I don't believe in any 'god'..and I sure as hell don't believe in any 'devil' either. I cried alot as a kid, and yeah I was spoiled. Who couldn't spoil me? I was the perfect little kid..minus all the trouble I caused. Most of the trouble was between me and my brother, Vergil. He was older, and because of that he always thought he was the best. He constantly thought he knew everything..and damn. It pissed me off. Everytime something would happen..he would always scream at me. "Stop crying, Dante." "Brother. Stop it. Stop crying!" 'Stop crying' he says.

T'ch yeah. As if I can just shut off my emotions. Something like 'Dante, bury your human emotions because Vergil never cries?' Psh, get real. Atleast I cared..atleast I GAVE a damn. S'alot more then you can say about him. Especially after 'Father' left. Infact, Vergil seemed to careless after dad left. He was an asshole. Always has been, always WOULD be. He never comforted mom...not at all. But fuck, I did. She spent countless nights in her bedroom by the window...that same window she was always at. She was crying. She cried so much for dad..I couldn't take it anymore. He ruined our family..and I still blame him for everything that happened next.

I spent many nights in my mom's arms..comforting her any way I could...eventhough I was just a kid. In the meantime..my 'brother' spent his time 'practicing' woth his sword...the one left behind by dad. I had one too..but what the fuck did a damn weapon matter?! Mom was upset daily, pouring her heart out..and all Vergil gave a shit about was himself. ..That never surprised me. Sure..up until then we had gotten along pretty well. ...But I knew he was jealous. He hated me. He always did...because I got more attention. Maybe that's why he became that solid prick he did. ..Still. S'no fuckin' excuse. Especially for his selfish behavior while mom suffered. Oh yeah. He was always greedy.

T'ch. Not my problem. I never shared my shit..and I had my reasons. What a birthday. Ten years old..and this was the gift I got? A father who abandoned us..and the hell that I would see next..which would plague me for my entire life. Happy fuckin' Birthday, Dante! They came at midnight. I guess those little fairytale bullshit stories were true somewhat. Midnight was the 'hour' of the devil..as some of those books would say. Of course..I didn't give a shit..and yeah, I still don't. I was asleep. And a part of me..hell maybe ALL of me wished I had STAYED asleep. Maybe then things never would have been the way they were. Maybe then I wouldn't have lost everything.

They busted in like they owned the place..in a fuckin' dirty swarm. I was afraid. Fuck yeah. I was scared shitless..I was ONLY ten years old. But I wasn't stupid. Especially when I heard the screams. I knew it was my mom. They swarmed my room..but my brother was already gone. Vergil, what the fuck?! Where did you go?! Did he abandon mom again when she needed us?! I wanted to help her. I didn't care that I was a child..I wanted to damn help! But no matter what happened..the fact remains. I was scared. The farthest I had gotten was her bedroom. Where I found her pierced to the wall.

Straight out of a damn horror movie. Well..this was no movie. It was real. My mom. On the wall. Bloody and dying. I ran for her, arms outreached like a lost child. The farthest I could muster was my grip to the silvery chain around her neck, with a red-jeweled centerpiece. My amulet. I had slipped it around her neck for safekeeping while offering her comfort over her suffering nights. My grip was weak..mostly due to the fact crimson liquid stained the chain. It snapped under my grip..and little did I know that would be all I would have left while I went into hiding.

I couldn't do anything for her..and it scared me. I was terrified. Terrified as I watched the demons cut my mother down...like the beautiful, frail angel that she was. She was my fuckin' angel..and they took her away. Soon they had focused their attacks elsewhere. The sickening sound of things being 'chopped' was easily presented to my young senses. Some bloody-ass bastard was trying to destroy the demons! It was my brother. Vergil! I knew it. ..He was the one screaming at me while I was hiding. Coward. Yeah. Maybe I was. Back then. He blamed it all on me. If anything..he deserves all the blame. He tried killing them, so what? He couldn't stop them. And neither could I, even if I tried.

We were only children. But Vergil always thought differently..As if he were some goddamn higher being. Better than veryone. Better than me. I fuckin' hated that. And yeah. I hated him. Still do. He was fuckin' stupid. Stupid. because they took him, too. They swarmed him easily..and dragged him off, like a rag doll. I had to keep myself from screaming and freaking out. Before they dragged my brother off, they finished off my mom. With one slick cut, they sliced her head off..spraying the blood on me. Across my body. It was fuckin' disgusting. Luckily she was already dead.

Hell, that didn't matter. The fact that her head had rolled right into my view was enough...and even more that she was staring at me. I didn't care anymore. I was pissed off. And I wanted to do something about it. They demons took it. They took it all. And I hope those bastards were happy. Hell, I hope they're happy now! I revealed myself from my hiding point..and at the last moment went for my brother. Yeah, he was a prick. But in reality he was all I had left. I wasn't about to let the demons take him too! I went for Vergil..and should have expected the results. He refused my help..he let them take him. The sunrise revealed an unfamiliar landscape..a house drenched in blood and death. Everything was fuckin' trashed. Seems like the demons burnt the house to the ground once they were done, too..

Goddamnit! Fucking bastards! It was unlike anything I had ever seen. My mother was dead..and my brother was missing. So..they killed Vergil too..?! It started with the demons..and hell..it was gonna end with them. With one last look at my former home..everything I once had..I turned away. I cried. I cried hard. It hurt alot. Words can't even begin to explain how I felt. But I was one mad-ass child. And that..would never change. Bloody digits curled around the red-jewel encased center of my amulet. With it, I carried the keepsake my Father had left for me, the broadsword Rebellion, which I took up from the destroyed remains..and my brother's last words. "Remember the amulets, Dante. The amulets will remind us of who we are."


	3. Chapter 2: VERGIL

**PHASE TWO: 'DESTINY' V E R G I L**

I am no longer his 'Brother', I have grown into a completley different being. I was fueled. By revenge? Or maybe greed... It has been nine years since that tragic scenario. Nine years I have grown apart from my brother. And nine years that have changed me completley. While I had been taken away from the demons..they took me into the abyss. And for those same, long nine years I spent them training myself in the arts of the Underworld. I had mastered both myself and my weapon, Yamato easily became second nature to me. Though I trained my body and mind willingly...and I did it for one reason alone. My brother would be waiting for me. Somewhere. ...Would he be waiting? I missed my brother...I missed him with my entire being.

No one could ever love me like Dante does... Like Dante did? He thought I willingly joined the demons, after all... Did he still love me? My doubts eventually turned unto hate...and began piecing together the monster I soon was. I matured built on hate and malice. No longer was I the adolecent, weak child I once was. I was stronger. I was a hell raised devil who was destined to rise. With my lineage...my legacy that I was meant to fulfill, I would become something even stronger. I would become a god. Unlike him, I took up the appearance of my father. The legendary Dark knight, Sparda. I grew up on a battlefield, while conflict and victory were my parents. My skills of the blade soon became unmatched, and I had formed myself into a warrior of hell. Both in appearance and skills, I carried the very essence of my father within my actions. My inhumane abilities alone easily surpassed those of many demons..and most definately, the humans.

Be it a self loathe for myself...or my brother..I do not care. My existence is torn between two worlds. I am cursed...and I refuse to live like this. Dante, however is careless. Though I have never shown myself to him, I have sighted him a few rare times. He has grown in body...though not in mind. He is still childish and adolecent..with not a care in the world of any important matters. He is careless..and reckless. He is weak. Nineteen..and he still has not learned anything. My brother has taken up residence within a small shop...something of his own I assume. His very 'occupation', however, is what strikes me the most.

He is a demon hunter. Which meant..he would eventually end up hunting me. Our souls are at odds, Brother. So...you embraced your 'human' side... How could you? How could you side with the humans?! Father abandoned us for the humans... He left us to die. I would never forgive the humans. Never. I hated them. I even hated my mother. Because she was a human, after all... I could never love her as Dante did. So full of life...so giving, so caring. Humans carry emotions, another complexity I refused to accept. I destroyed my emotions years ago..and built myself as the tomb of ice I now am.

He is forgetting one thing, however...and that is Father's Legacy. Dante has refused to make anything of his 'existence'...he runs alone on his 'personal' desires... Allowing himself into any situation he sees fit. Disgusting. He seems to be motivated on the side by 'sexual' appetite. I know better. Dante has given his body to many humans... feeding it to human filth. He has ruined his perfect, beautiful body. The same body. My body. My brother is beautiful... just like me. It is considered a 'gift' when twins are born. Identical twins such as my brother and I. It disgusts me. Over and over again. I hate him. I hate the way he looks... Just like me. If so..does that mean I hate myself? He has made nor a name, or a place for himself in this 'human' world.

I remember asking him... "Why are you so open? So vulnerable?" He in turn asks me... " Why are you so closed..so cold?" I answer him. "Because I built myself that way. Every last piece..." That is where he and I will collide. He is still a boy. I am a man. I motivate from one reason alone...and that is to justify my existence. I want no connection or relation to the 'humans'. That is where I seek power. My Father's power...the abandoned power he left within the Underworld..the Demon Realm. With that power, I could become the full-blooded demon I was always MEANT to be.

That would sever all ties..now and previously with the 'human' side I carry. It will fill my gap... The emptiness I carry with me forever. Nothing shall stop me..not even my brother. He will challenge me. He always does. Now I wait. He will make himself my enemy. And I hate him for it. I hate, but I love my brother. However, he does not understand the true power. I must have it. The power of my Father. It is both essential and required for my existence alone. I am powerful but I need more. I need more power!


	4. Chapter 2: DANTE

**PHASE TWO: 'DESTINY' D A N T E**

The years never got better..and infact, never got nicer either. They bit me in the ass..and I'm still mad about it. After my life-traumatizing event..I was eventually caught on the streets. I caused trouble..hell massive amounts of it. What the hell ELSE did I have to do? I did what I had to do. I survived. Along the way I was eventually placed in foster homes. It ended up in a big-ass cycle..from foster home..to other actual homes..with families. It pissed me off. Who the hell did these people think they were?! MY FAMILY was DEAD. Ain't nobody else was EVER gonna replace them, EITHER. I guess they finally got the fuckin' hint..because they all eventually kicked me out, too. My little 'foster' escapades would go on for a good while more...until shit turned up differently for a change.

During my wanders I stumbled upon the little city called 'Hellview'..my permanent residence as of today. There I discovered an abandoned section..what looked like an apartment of sorts. I started it here. My office. Hellbent on revenge for my mother's death, I constructed a forte for my vengeance. And then I decided. I'm half of what those bastards are who slaughtered my blood. ..So why don't I use my abilities to staughter theirs? I became a demon hunter. Putting my abilities to the ultimate test, I became a 'half-devil' renegade. Spending my years in my own solitude, I built a my shop for my little vendetta. I have demons to slaughter. I am a man who hunts, kills, maims, destroys, petrifies, and scares the living hell out of every demon I face. Certain demons fear me and they have every right to fear me because I'm THAT DAMN GOOD.

I'm gonna kill those damn bastards! For killing my mom..for taking away my fucking family. It bothers me alot. Hell..of course I would never admit that openly, I gave quite a damn about my family..even my Brother, Vergil. My father? T'ch, what can I say? As far as I'm concerned..I don't 'have' a Father...and for damn good reason, too. What kind of asshole abandons his family to go protect someone else? I didn't understand back then..and I still don't. I hate him. I really do. He was never there for us..for me...when we needed him the most. As much as I would rather not admit it, I guess you can say I took after my 'Father'. I protect the humans. With good reason. Hell, anyone smart would know..I'm only in it for the money. Yeah. Call me an asshole..call me a jackass..Iv'e heard it all before. Well Of COURSE..I don't do it for free. T'ch, why the hell should I?

The humans are stupid..not to mention afraid. They're scared of anything that can cause a potential threat..or something they find 'abnormal'. Hell, that doesen't mean I am complimenting the demons...they're stupider. All they know how to do is trash shit. Personal, important shit..like my office! As I grew into my young adult years, I thought my memories would subside. God. I was wrong again. I was bound by my hatred for demons, and that sure as hell is NEVER going to change. I do my work. I do it my way..however the fuck I want to do it. I don't give a shit about being 'careful'. And I don't give a shit about 'survival'. Every man for his fuckin' self. And I did what I damn had to do to make my damn name. Some called me 'reckless', and others called me 'careless'.

I became popular..alot more then I would have expected..and secretly would have wanted. Little rumours of me started flying around..to the point I had mercenarys knocking on my doors eventually. Fuckin' assholes. They always did have major ego..and I hated anyone with a bigger mouth than mine. Seriously. Sometimes it seemed like they LOVED hearing themselves talk...something I was ready to live without. Hellview is none pleasant..my little 'hometown' if you wanna call it. Filled with hookers, drug-sellers and gangs at daytime..but the demons own it at nighttime. That's when I come out to play. The rumours didn't help any of course, and eventually my bloodline became part of the discussion. People thought of me as some otherwordly 'weirdo' because I was 'half-demon' apparently. I was out to build my reputation, not have it shitted on during the next day's news. So I decided to play it safe for a while.

Offering up a little alias for myself, I soon became known as Tony Redgrave, the mercenary. It served it's purpose well, and I soon became a top hunter in the city...and in my opinion..THE top hunter. Over those next few years demon hunting along with 'jobs' became my overall source of pay. Putting it twoards my own liking, I continued building my shop, which was nearly complete. I had everything I needed. Everything to make me happy. Or so I fuckin' thought... My memories fucked me over, yet again. And as I neared eighteen years of age..I was restless. The memories hurt. So I did everything I could to make them go away..anything to remove myself..seperate the reality. I was a heavy drinker..not to mention I fucked women. Alot. Why the hell should I care who I fuck? Most of them were hookers anyway. Sluts with no intentions of 'romance'..just lookin' for a big cock between their legs.

That's where I came in. It felt fuckin' good. And it worked for me, because I sure as hell wasn't lookin' for no 'romance'. I was at my prime. I had a cock..and I damn well wanted to use it. With whores throwing themselves at me left and right, how could I refuse? It worked for a good while atleast. It became dominant after a while...to the point where I was able to pick up a girl every night. I took them back to the office, and hell..forget the bedroom. It was too far away. I fucked them all on my desk. Each one writhed and moaned beneath me, as I fucked them senseless. It soon became a ritual..one female after another, bent over my desk. They were all willing, and I gladly took them...as an escape from my own sorrow.

I used bodily pleasure and ecstacy to drown out the pain. It was all so easy, pounding into every last one of them..fully intent on reaching orgasm before they did, so that I could throw them out like the whores they were. I never did, though. Not once during my glorious time after time of sex, did I cum before any of them. They begged and begged, like greedy sluts. Each one of them was never satisfied with the sexual assault I gave them, 'cause they all wanted to cum on my cock. They always came before me, 'cause they just couldn't handle it. I'm just that damn good. Besides, it would be insulting for someone with a cock like mine to cum first, so I figured it would just be best to use them for what they were worth, like the little whores they were.

Sex and drinking were all I had..and I enjoyed them for a damn good while. Sure. It's great having women offering themselves to you constantly, and making them scream your name by the end of the night. It was fun..atleast until one VERY important factor went unnoticed. Some of those 'whores' had children. I wasn't ready to be a fuckin' father yet..and shit..I had my own responsibilities. I soon realized my little 'charades' with women had to stop..because every time I fucked someone..I thought of my brother. No matter what I did..the memories never went away. ..They were only covered up with illusions. How the hell? I forgot my brother... forgot Vergil years ago. ..The day I swore my life's job on hunting every last damn demon alive. Fuck yourself, Dante. You were wrong again. I found myself unable to conceal my mother's memory in my amulet...and found myself clutching to the only real memory I had left. My brother.


	5. Chapter 3: VERGIL

**PHASE THREE: Nearly a 'year' later... V E R G I L**

I need my brother. I need Dante, for one reason alone. Without him, the seal cannot be undone. Thus, my invitation served it's purpose. I need you brother, because I need my power. Without you, I cannot obtain it. The amulets sired between the two of us are the very Key to the demon world. And I shall have it. The ragdoll 'Rabi' does not interest me..infact his words became tiring. He oversteps his bounds when he claims I am only 'half a man'. Advice from a ragdoll. How insulting. I made no hesitation cutting him down whilst he breathed those very words. The little girl is crying. Crying over his loss. Pity..for a ragdoll? Filthy. Those who cry are weak, and the words I offered her would surely make her understand that. I am waiting. Dante is near..and he shall arrive soon. Until then I spent my short time within one of the many upstairs bedrooms, offering myself to the demonic text of the books I read once more.

During my efforts to eradicate the third seal, my brother makes his long lost appearance. He is cocky in both words and appearance the same as always. He abhors me for 'siding' with the demons. What reason do I have to even consider alliance with his 'humans'? It has been a long time, and there were many things my brother could not possibly understand. I knew he had no care, either. He mentions the bodies littering the alleyway I had cut down a small gathering of humans just prior. Truly, the demonic activity within the city was dramatically increased since lately. He blames me for that as well. Though his 'work' is none of my concern, as I was about to put him out of business. Permanently.

As much as it would please me, I did not intend to kill my brother yet. He was rising with his power..and I would test his limits until the very end. He would cry. He always did. He would cry like the human that he is. I do not consider him my brother. He knows that. He has no right to bear the namesake of Sparda...he has tainted the bloodline so badly! Instead of choosing to take his place where he belongs, beyond the humans...he chooses to reside WITH them. Below me. That is where he stands, and that is where he will always stand. If my brother will not join me..then he will die. I was going to make sure of that myself. Every inferior creature evidently searches for a leader, and that would be me. I would fill the gap between the human and demon world. I would rise. I would become the Prince of Demons.

Within his childish facade, he seemed to be intent on impressing me. He would have to try harder. A child does not qualify. He laughs at me and my ideals, as if they are some sort of fantasy, a fabricated reality. I told my brother of my full intentions. I would erect the tower..the road sealed by Sparda. With my rise of the Temen-Ni-Gru I would restore the demon world. All of his humans...along with him would bow before me. He questions me rather than mock me this time. Am I insane? ..What is sanity? My brother has no idea of the two..for he has seen nothing yet. His cocky display continues as he states none in existence know of the legend. I do. And I shall open the door. My backside was offered to him, though I could clearly feel the rush of air as his weapon was drawn. My brother always did get himself in trouble with that smart mouth of his. He proposes against me, that if I continue, he would be forced to kill me. Well, he was welcome to try.

Nothing can kill me, and surely not him...Sparda's lesser half. His movements are sudden, yet so predictable. He presents me with a handgun, one of the two firearms he posesses. Dante was never straightforward. He always chose the evasive...easy way out. Thus, when he presents me with both firearms and Rebellion, I find it nothing less of typical. How like you, Dante. He does not pull the triggers because my blade had already been drawn even before a moment after he raised weapon against me. He compliments me on my own weapon, clearly stating it suits me. He wears red, a stark contrast to my blue attire and ice-cold personality. My brother knows better. I am going to the demon world, and anyone who does not stand with me shall die. Even you, my dear brother...

He accuses and blames me yet again. Of course, he does so without any true knowledge. The well known truth remains hidden. I only let him know and see what I 'want' him to, afterall. He tells me I am wrong for siding with the demons...so hurt by the loss of mother. Why does he mourn her death so..? She died because she was a human. More importantly, because she was weak. Dante grew to be just like her. Ever since his younger years he always stuck and clung to her..wishing for her to lift his every problem. What a fool. One cannot wish his problems away..he must be rid of them himself. No sense for common knowledge, as always. Every time we set aside our pride  
we take a step closer to the beast. Every time we kill an emotion we take a step away from the beast.

It then begun. During his talk of spite, he drops his amulet. Ice cold orbs catch it's fall with my fast gaze. The second part of the key! In the act of saving his amulet, he abandons his black handgun to the ground. I was quicker. With a flick of my wrist, Yamato was drawn from place. Casting a silvery gleam within it's path. An almost unseen horizontal slice captures my brother's half of the amulet by the chain against slick blade edge. My brother is unable to reach it before my capture because I sliced directly through that hand prior. The movement was all too fast, effecting him only now. He is momentarily shocked, crimson rivulets bursting forth from the full wound, coloring the air around him momentarily. The amulet within my left hand, Yamato skillfully twirled within the other. The twirling speed is so fast it creates a vortex within it's windmill fashioned movement. I deflect the shower of bullets sent forth, as if never moving, with ease.

He is already at great disadvantage, and he has already lost. His left hand, still cut open from my previous attack is unable to be used. He fires angrily at me with his remaining weapon. Blinded. In his anger...lead once again by his human emotions. The amulet was already within my posession, and this little game had lasted long enough. Kneeling forward, I position myself within a sudden waiting stance. He is shocked, though intends to fully take advantage of me. Always acting before thinking. He shoots at me still, and one of those bullets were actually well placed. It is on a straightforward path for my forehead, and for a moment I catch my brother's expression. He has me. Or so he thinks. Yamato is clicked from place once more, quickly drawn and twirled within arcs of synced motion. The bullet is easily severed, sliced into six perfectly fitting pieces. This surprises him..and he is now open.

I take my opportunity, lunging at him with unseen speed. Yamato was drawn a final time, the beautiful blade brought outward within the sound of metal against the sheath. The bright gleam causes an immediate flash, followed up by a given number more. All together, I purposely caught my brother with two of those slices. Again to his previously wounded hand. The other, in the form of a deep gash within his left cheek. A small, but fair warning for opposing me. He applies a boot to his fallen broadswords as I steady myself, sheathing Yamato skillfully. Flipping the blade upward, he curls bloody digits of his free hand around the hilt. Crimsont trails spill forth down the blade immediately, across the skull-like feature and the length of the blade itself, immediately after.

I hold my brother's amulet for a moment more, along with my own. During the barrage of bullets I had previously deflected from my brother's firearm assault, the chain to my own amulet had been severed. With a quick shift, I toss the amulet to the side, returning it to my brother. A mist covers the area, along with sulfur and sand. A harsh wind surrounds us for a short time, though not enough to keep me from seeing Dante. He had caught the amulet, casting me a somewhat unsure gaze. The 'mad-hatter' like short man questions me...my motives. I returned the amulet for one reason alone: I can take it anytime I wished. Now was not the time, and as I turned my back to my brother once more, I dissapeared through the thick wall of dancing sand. The correct opportunity would present itself soon enough. At a time long since gone, I once loved my brother. However, that was gone. As for now...my brother would prove useful to me yet.


	6. Chapter 3: DANTE

**PHASE THREE: Nearly a 'year' later... D A N T E**

Trashed. Everything. My fuckin' office! Everything I worked so hard to build..was fuckin' trashed by the demons. I slipped up this time..and damn it had cost me. That fuckin' double-eye colored loon! He brought them here! Mouthing off about my 'brother' didn't make me one bit happy, either. Yeah, it was true. Vergil was alive. Can't say I was happy to find out though..or that I AM happy, either. Almost a year ago, I encountered him during a little 'missing person' mission. Why me? Why was it always a hard job? Never fuckin' easy. Especially this job. Enzo set me up. That fat-ass! I eventually got stuck in the shithole, forced to search for a missing little girl. Like always..I find something unwanted and unplesant before getting my job done. Before finding what I NEEDED to find..I found my Big Bro. In a graveyard. I guess the bedtime stories never worked well for my Bro. Seeing as his new 'agenda' and 'life goal' is built all over one.

He seems to think he can make the whole damn world 'cower' beneath his name. Just who the fuck does he think he is, anyway? He ain't scaring anyone..and sure as hell not me, that's for damn sure. S'been a long time since Iv'e seen my Bro..and nothing fuckin' changed. You'd think after being seperated from his 'sibling' all these years he would have learned to pull that high-horse out of his ass, and show some care. Some fuckin' compassion. Nope. Not my Bro. Infact, he's a prick. An even BIGGER prick. And god..if there was a title of King Prick he'd have his name plastered all over it.

He wears blue. Typical. The color of ice..to match his cold-hearted, bastard ass personality. He's so fuckin' cold...he protects himself with it. I guess after all these years he forgot the most important thing. 'Cause he had someone _else _he was suppose to protect. Why can't he protect me, when he can protect himself..?! It perfectly collides with my red attire, which helps adorn my wild personality. He claims I am an untamed animal..and god damn, was he right. Ain't nothin' in this world or the next could 'discipline' me. I had no fuckin' need for it. Yamato was his keepsake from Father..and damn, did it suit him. His amulet, the other half and 'identical' to mine was golden with it's chain, mine silver. His hair was slicked back into perfect spikes..and I realized why I hated him. He had always dreamed of becoming like Father. Vergil reminded me so much of my father..I hated him, too. He stares down on me, as if I am inferior. He always did. With those eyes. Those same empty eyes. Those icy eyes I can't stand looking at.

Once again he calls me a 'child', 'adolecent'. I ain't a child. I'm just not some uptight jerkoff who can't get his 'perfect' head out of his ass. Excuse me for being fuckin' sentimental. I am half-human. I guess that's why he hates me. Vergil hates the humans..and for that reason..or god knows his own selfish-ass own, he sided with the demons. He's fuckin insane! How the FUCK could he throw in with the bastards that killed mom?! Being the perfect, sophisticated PRICK that he is, reveled in his sadistic ideals...and the thought of me standing against him. Quick to move, I draw Ivory for my brother..intent on shoving her barrel straight up Vergil's ass..in the form of bullets. He was faster, of course, because my movement only invited a very slick Yamato from it's resting place at Vergil's side.

We fought. For the first time since we were kids. Though..instead of argument-wise..we did it the good old fashioned way. Weapon against weapon, Brother against brother. As much as a PRICK he might be..he is a damn good swordsman. He drew circles around me with ease. Once I dropped my amulet, he took advantage of my opening. Dropping Ebony, I went for the amulet..but a sudden pain stopped me. That bastard ass severed my hand, causing a small explosion of blood to burst forth from my hand. Not only did it hurt like hell, but my hand would be useless..for a damn good short while until it healed. Not only was his little 'personality' perfect, but so was his swordskill. I admire him for it...but that is as far as any 'admiration' I will ever have for Vergil goes. He defeats me, though it is through his little 'games'. He likes playing with me. Mocking me..making me 'see' how 'weak' I am compared to him.

He is wrong. So fuckin' WRONG. Siding with the damn demons! What a fuckin' asshole! He knew they killed mom! And of course, did he care? Hell no! He was up to no good as per always with his selfish little ideals. He never tells me anything, unless it's part of his little game or selfish antics. But damn, he sure has a fantasy going on this time. Going to the demon world? Hah. Not if I could help it. The demons were part of my job..and so was killing them. Of course, being part of my job, I never did it for free. ...But for Vergil? I would gladly make that acception. Fantasy land was reserved for insane people anyway..and I guess it's about time someone tucked my Big Bro into bed. For good.

I shoot at him, seeing as it was all I really could do at the moment. Hell. My it was my ONLY option, but I wasn't about to just sit there and get chopped up, or even worse, surrender to my brother. He deflects my hasty bullet shower..and then comes at me again. The movements are so fast..even I can't read them with my enhanced demonic senses. He appears as a momentary blur, before I come to my senses..realizing he was behind me. The sound of that click gave it all away. My hand was cut open for the SECOND time..and a new cut made it's appearance with a bloody trail down my left cheek, compliments from my Big Bro. What an asshole. I told him to give it back. What damn reason did he have to take my fuckin' amulet anyway?!

I could have sworn I had him with that bullet to the head... So close..and still, he was too damn fast! His movements are unreal..and he easily chops up the bullet like pieces of butter. Well..atleast Vergil got his wish somewhat. He ain't fuckin' human, that's for damn sure. 'Cause NO 'human' can 'move' the way he does! Just what the hell does he do..? What the hell did he learn all these years we were apart..? What the fuck have the demons done to my brother...? Didn't take someone smart to realize the 'brother' I knew...'my' brother was long gone.

I drop a boot down against Rebellion's hilt, sending the blade itself upward. Clutching it within bloody digits, I curl my fingers around the hilt angrily. The pressure applied hurts of course..and I could feel my blood trailing down the demonic design, eventually slipping down the blade. My heart is racing, and the addrenaline is heated inside of me. I stare at my brother... _Vergil...what have you done..? What the fuck have you done..?! _Yeah. For a second there..I thought I had him. I would have had him REAL good too..if it wasn't for his goddamn inhumane abilities. He could have killed me. Hell, it was obvious. But he didn't. I realized Vergil never killed me at all..even during each of the heartfelt 'reunions' we have shared through the years. I'm arrogant. So what? It gets the job done for me. Not like he would understand, anyway.

I hate him. Those eyes..the way he looks at me! I hate how he mocks me! He really knows how to boil my blood. But that bastard overstepped his fuckin' bounds. He took my amulet..and THAT pissed me OFF. Not ONLY did he mock me..he took the only thing I had left. Greedy bastard. He needs my amulet for his little 'plans'..but he gave it back. That wouldn't be the end of it. Infact, far from it. I would see my 'Bro' again. He obviously had other plans for my amulet, and for me.


	7. Chapter 4: VERGIL

**PHASE FOUR: 'REUNION' V E R G I L**

Again I have watched the sun rise and fall. Again I have lived another day in the human realm. They are complex creatures... Yet simplistic and greedy. They are unaware of greater existence. And that shall kill them all, in the end. They have no idea what awaits them... A dark sky...a void that shall be filled with the undying screams of hundreds. Hundreds of their kind. I was going to birth that chaos. I have looked much into my motives..and the legacy. While I cannot sleep, I devote my time to other things. Things that will be required in the future. While I do find sleep on rare occassion, I am not allowed peace. Even while I rest, countless plagues haunt me in the form of nightmares. It is dark. The same as my lineage. Unlike Dante, I have chosen to embrace my dark lineage...and I will soon unlock the seals of hell. The demon world will be released upon mankind, resulting in the correct order of power.

Time weaved a cruel fate for mankind, and each of the seven seals soon fell before me. The ritual was complete...and upon the ressurection of the tower, I stood atop the defiant landmark as it tore itself from the ground. Raising into the heavens, I stare down at the city before me..a massive display of scenery opened up. The demons were already moving. No sooner had I ressurected the demonic tower from it's rest, the inhabitants of the underworld had already run amok into the city. They destroyed countless locations..and took countless lives. All of which was of no concern to me. The humans deserved it. Every last one. They are weak. And as the law implies..the weak shall fall before the strong. I stare down at one specific location..where a small gathering of demons took place. One had rebelled. A human? No. My brother. From my position I recognize him clearly..though it had been nearly a year since we had last met, he is still wild and unkept with his actions..his way of battle. He had my invitation..and he was clearly going to accept it. Advancing towards the very edge of the tower, I stare down at him for a moment more. The wheels of fate had begun to turn.

It was clearly obvious my brother was taking his time climbing the tower. He was expecting a 'party' afterall. Unfortunately, the only 'party' I shall ever offer him would lead to his own demise. The actors were in place, and all it would take now was the course of time's flow. The effort of breaking the seals was none easy: infact it proposed a challenge. During my journey to destroy the seals, I met my brother. While in the process of destroying one such seal, I encountered him within a graveyard. A fitting place for our meeting, because I had no intentions of letting him leave alive. He approaches me calmly, yet that frenzied aura still lingers around him. Lucky enough for him, I had already accomplished my task moments before we crossed paths, so he wouldn't be allowed to fell my immediate plans. Though of course..what is a family reunion without a little game?

I suppose he tracked me down through his little 'human' resources. The city itself is bleak and filthy, inhabited equally by filthy humans. They reside within their precious city during the daytime hours..though as night befalls the human realm, the demons rule. Not only are the humans simplistic..they are foolish. Those who have attempted to challenge me all met the same fate. I have no care for the humans..though I do suppose the discovery of their remains strewn about the streets might cause an immediate uproar. None of my concern. I had important things to concern myself with, and the death of a few humans would hinder my progress in no way. My brother lives in this city, that much I am certain. One of his humans had addressed me by his name during my traverse through the rundown streets. I had eventually returned to my destination, the massive mansion located on the outskirts of the city. There I resided within my free time, spending hours infusing myself with demonic reference and literature. My Father's legacy had been scattered through many of the books located within the vibrant underground library.

Little does he know, I sighted him earlyer. During my decent back into the mansion, I passed directly by him. A loud echo traveled across each wall of the grand hallway, darkness covering it like a blanket. Able to move freely through the darkness, I bypass my brother paying him no concern. That loud confrontation earlier involved him, no doubt. He always did go about things the 'loud' and obnoxious way. My silent stride carries me down the hallway away from him, though my icy orbs are cast to the floor momentarily. Crimson red rivulets span the glassy surface of the hallway floor, along with droplets. He was injured. Reckless. Foolish. He had gotten into more then he could handle, as always. I have warned my brother over and over again. His childish, adolecent little attitude would get him killed someday very soon. That is, if it does not end up getting him killed by me, first.

My knowledge was both gathered and renown in quite a few places. During my desperate search for the complete insight on my Father's legacy, I met a scholar. The smell of a human reeks from him badly..yet a secondary blood lingers as well. He carries a large scar on his face...evidence of his sacrifice. He too, wished to become a demon of full blood. I had no intentions of sharing my knowledge..nor my power I seek...however he could prove useful. During my years spent in the underworld I learned much..however as much as I hate to admit..I did not know all. Requirements that would have to be fulfilled in the legacy were of unknown language to me. A higher, more special type of language in the form of demonic symbols. Arkham, however, could _read _them. Thus, he would prove useful to me afterall.

I spend a short time gathering more knowledge. The seals I had destroyed were only the first of many other tasks that must be completed before the demon realm could be revealed. The very 'portal' would only present itself after the rise of the Temen-Ni-Gru. The demonic tower which was constructed by disciples of the demon clan. The holy tower was once sealed by my Father..which lay deep underground. A spell was placed within the core of the holy tower, and unless broken..my plans could not be fulfilled. There were two remaining seals. The Temen-Ni-Gru itself being the first one..and the spell..the 'key' to the demon world.

That key was now split in two. Originally it was meant to be one. For the Son of Sparda. ...When born, however, there was two. My Brother and I. Such a gift was only meant for one. It would be me. Born as two..everything was to be split between two. The mysterious 'Rabbit' tells me everything has been divided between the both of us. Identical looks. Identical prowess. He claims Sparda's powers were equally divided between us. He is wrong. I am more powerful. I am the strongest, and that power was meant to be mine!


	8. Chapter 4: DANTE

**PHASE FOUR: 'REUNION' D A N T E **

Popularity is apparently ranked on a special 'chart'. As for me..? I soon climbed to the top of that chart: no effort. My constant visits to the local tavern ended up benefiting me in more ways than one. The mercinarys in the city held gatherings there every night..special work after hours, no doubt. They all soon learned to respect me..and on the smart matter: befriend me. What use would it be to make an enemy of the city's most badass hunter anyway? I built myself out of the 'style' rather than the 'discipline' in battle. My friendships and connections earned me quite high places, and I eventually became employed under a man by the name of Enzo. God. He was a fuckin' fatass. ..All he knew how to do was bark orders like a damn dog..and drink his fat-ass off. Then again..I drank MY ass off constantly..so I guess he slides with that one.

He set me after 'special' jobs..and luckily for me..he was one who I could trust with my lineage. He wasn't stupid. He knew who I was...or rather 'what' I was. Infact he happened to be a 'fan' of mine in the end...lucky me, eh? My demon hunting became commonplace..but I was long overdue for arsenal. Wellknown, I was always smooth with the ladies. Luckily for me, one such 'lady' favored me..eventhough she claims I 'annoyed' her. She might have been an old bitty..but I respected her to a certain extent. Goldstein was her name..and hell, she had one shabby ass shop. Somehow even worse than mine..which was still in progress, HALFWAY built..and no name. She was a gunsmith..wall to wall with her own personal firearms.

She had actually supplied me with some damn good weaponry over the time we had known eachother..all which I ended up abusing..and trashing in the end. Oh well. Use it for what it's worth. That all changed soon enough. The work of some asshole, no doubt. I found her shop burning..and her drying inside. Her death scared the fuck out of me. Though I wasn't expressing it openly. It reminded me so much of something so familiar. After my mother's death..I clutched to Rebellion..my father's keepsake. It was out of fear and lonliness. Something told me..and I should have listened. Eventually I did. "Hide that name, and run away." I had forgotten who I was..for a long, long time. I decieved them so that I could gain the power to fight them as equals.

Little did I realize..I DID gain my power. I honed my skills personally...Fucked over every demon in my path. It was then I decided. I couldn't hide anymore. Departing from the old lady's remains of the office, I took with me the weapons she had made. Two personal handguns, one black and the other white, she constructed specially, just for me. "For Tony Redgrave" was embedded on each one, along with the name for each color, 'Ebony' and 'Ivory'. They were my ladies. I turned my back on the blazing inferno, and there I put everything behind me. No emotion. No tears. No childish ambition. It was there I put the memories of Eva behind me. "Goodbye Mother."

For the record, I'm pissed off right now. I'm mad as HELL and I'm not taking this anymore. Those fuckin' demons came pushing in..and totally wrecked my shop! S'funny though..how they all 'suddenly' popped out of nowhere after that crazy loon came asking me who I was. "Is your name Dante, Son of Sparda?" he asked. The question surprised me. How the hell does he know?! Heh, I wouldn't let him know HE was right, of course... Playin' it cool always works...so I simply asked him between my small feast "Where did you hear that?"

What an asshole. Barging into my shop like he knows me. ..It's not even OPEN. And I haven't even NAMED It yet! You know..maybe I should stop being such a nice guy and stop offering the 'toilet' to anymore passerbys. They get weirder and fuckin' weirder..and this guy REALLY put the meaning into 'freak'. Of course...I could have cared less..to be honest..I had a hard day and I wanted some peace and damn quiet. He ruined it. If it's not one person..it's always another..with psycho babble bullshit. The city ain't any better either. As a matter of fact, demon activities have increased, meaning more money.

It also means more death, destruction, and little badguys who like to come out and play. I guess that's why inwardly I shouldn't have been so shocked once he answered my question. My brother. He had heard from me..from my brother. ..But then THAT means...he's alive. My twin brother Vergil is alive. Still alive. And damn..did he have ALOT to live up for. I got off my ass. Big change, huh? T'ch. I had payment to claim, and demons to dish that payment out on. Amazingly enough that these demons trashed my beloved abode..almost a year after I had seen my Brother. I guess his little 'plans' were all coming together. Well, not if I had anything to say about it. If these demons showed up..it was because of Vergil...and I guess I would have to get my payment back..directly from him.

Rebellion in hand, I took up my handguns, grabbing my overcoat on the way out. With a kick to the doors..I send them open. And flying. T'ch. Demons of course..were waiting outside. A hungry fuckin' pack of animals..just waiting all for me. I feel so special..I suppose I should thank them. I show my thanks. I show it through Rebellion and my handguns. With a little effort..and alot of stylish to go with it..I wipe them on the floor. 'Big daddy' of course, manages to escape. No sooner had I intended to finish him off..I realize just where he was going. A big ass tower had erected itself in the middle of the city. GOD. It had to be Vergil. I knew it was him..I saw his blueberry-ass standing atop the damn thing once it reached full height. A cocky grin sifted against my facial features. This was it. Replacing my weapons, I began a proud stride for that tower. Arms were thrown to my sides in enthusiasim. Cocky words spilled forth to match my cocky ego, 'No doubt, you've got some fun planned for me. Right Vergil?!' There was gonna be one hell of a crazy party. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna miss this!

This was my brother's GREAT idea for a party. A big bawl of demons. Damn. Vergil needed a serious lesson in 'fun'. If the gothic-styled tower isn't enough..then his little housepets sure were. Floor by fuckin' floor, I slaughtered them. I actually met a non demon on the side...a babe. A wild babe..but a babe nontheless. She was cute for a babe..but way too ungrateful. I learned a valuable lesson when I met her. Babes are too ungrateful. 'Specially babes with guns. She gave me a bullet to the head..and I was only trying to HELP her! Jeez! Women! She refused to give me her name..so I guess 'Lady' will have to do. Those eyes of hers though..they seemed really familiar...strange either way. I know Iv'e seen them somewhere before. During my escapades up the tower, I met another loon. Add that to the list of loons Iv'e met so far..and you MAY be able to compare him to Vergil. ..Hell..I don't even know if IT IS a 'him'.

He was dressed like a fuckin' clown..and sure as hell danced like one when I offered him full magazines of lead. He was annoying. And that laugh. GOD that annoying ass LAUGH. He talked too much. And like I said before..I don't like anyone who has a bigger mouth than mine. He wasn't a threat..though he wasn't helping either. So..long story short. He was in my way AND he was annoying. Eventually my little trip up the tower would land me at the peak. And no sooner had I realized I was climbing the damn tower for my Brother...I found him.


	9. Chapter 5: VERGIL

**PHASE FIVE: 'AWAKENING' V E R G I L**

A fierce rain fell upon the city as I stood in wait atop the Temen-Ni-Gru. It was harsh and cruel...falling with an unseen force, the droplets cold..as if fortelling a close omen. The city remained within a dead silence...yet I knew he was close. At the very top of the Moonlit Mile, the rain had eventually died down, signaling the rise of another. Though his movements were unheard, I knew he was approaching. With a silent gaze cast over my blue collar, I fixed my icy stare against him. My reflection. My twin brother. Offering him the only possible words I could muster from my cold display, "You showed up." He is all but pleased, moving towards me in that slow, cocky stride.

Cocky. He was too cocky for his own good. And it would cost him. No sooner had he stood a mere few feet from me, a weapon was raised. As the reflection of the moon once more fell upon the tower's peak, the rain had begun again as well. As if in perfect sync, both elements were in place. The gods were angry, and a fierce battle was about to ensue. The fortelling of this fated outcome was sealed, my brother's fiery fury perfectly matching my icy appendage. As my gaze slowly cast itself downward, I offer my brother a reaponse for his cocky words, "You got that right." Yamato was clicked from place in unison, a bright gleam illuminating the area momentarily. The battle had begun.

Time had stopped, everything around us had become suspended in animation. A furious, constant clash of steel pieced together as the deadly sounds of a bloody rivalry. Though my brother had become stronger over the years, it was not nearly good enough. He dissapoints me. He knows it. And it angers him. He is not bold enough yet, however, to make such a move. Thus, our Moondance continues..a dance weaved between the falling rain. With such force, the sparks created from our clash eventually sync with a dance of their own. The body, soul, and mind all colliding at once. His anger is both fiery and furious, though it lacks direct reason. He is controlled by his anger..and his emotions alone..leaving him as a mere pawn to his own consequences. The attack stops, as we both stare. Reflected. Staring at my hate filled brother..I saw myself. I hated it. I hated those eyes...the way he looked at me. Upon questioning him, he lacked any self control, throwing himself at me in obvious hopes of destroying me. He fails. Both bodies shifted behind the raised weapons, my icy glare offered..returning my brother all I would possibly give for his flaming passion. A fire burns behind his eyes. Something fierce.

Could it be a monster? Impossible. My brother was neither willing..or strong enough to become a 'monster'. He is careless yet again. His movements are lacking the most important factor. Courage. Though he displays an outward hatred, I know he cannot completley banish me from his mind. Though we are both fuled by an ubreakable rivalry...we are also bound by an unbreakable brotherhood. He is my brother. Yet he is also foolish. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. That is where he fails. My brother is unable to strike me down. Because of this, I am easily able to remove the weapon from his hands, as if tearing off the wings of a butterfly. He is open. Without a moment of hesitation, I rear my weapon back, plunging it deep within my brother's body. The immediate sound of my brother being impaled is hidden behind Rebellion's collision into it's standing position against the top of the tower. He is in pain..in shock.

Though, I cannot feel his pain..because we are no longer linked. Like the 'twins' we once were. I cannot feel my brother's pain..nor do I care. He looks at me..as if to ask 'How could you? What have you done?' I have no regrets. Before I intend to cast my brother away..I tell him he is foolish. "Might controls everything. And without strength you cannot protect anything..let alone yourself!" Lips curled into a cruel smirk, as I pushed him from my blade. My prize was yet to be claimed. And as my brother's wounded body fell before me, my arm outreached quickly. Digits curled themselves around the silvery amulet my brother wore, easily snapping the chain beneath my strength.

He attempts to reach out...for his amulet..or for me? It does not matter. I slice at that hand, cutting off any hopes. My icy gaze remains on my fallen brother's form momentarily...his blood pooling underneath him immediately. ..A shared blood. I cannot look at my brother..for reasons of my own. I look away, at the amulet I claimed. Slowly uplifting it, I gaze into the bright red centerpiece..easily able to catch my reflection within it's glassy surface. Behind my fallen ivory locks, the jeweled center emits a beautiful shine..worthy of my hunger. Quickly, I sweep that hand upward, through my locks. Pulling them back into the thick spiked style, I once again define my single existence.

I no longer look like my brother. I hate him. The way he looks. Just like me. Therefore, I defy it. With a swift turn on my heels, I intend to leave him there..his payment for defying me. However, as I pluck the impaled Rebellion from it's fixed position within the rocky surface..I sense his movement. Once again my body turns, my quick movements carrying me before my brother for the last time. Crucified. Like the human angel he is... I fix him into the very surface of the tower by means of his own weapon. He stills. Lifeless. Moving from my brother's form, I intend for a second time..to leave him there. He will die. Though for once, my thoughts betray me. A sudden burst of energy spills forth once I near the edge of the tower. Within natural reflex, I turn quickly.

Yamato was raised, withdrawn a mere few inches from it's resting place. A furious thrust pushed me back barely..as I gaze into the eyes of my brother. The power that now flows from him is new...an awakened entity. This brings a smirk to my lips. He was always so afraid. He always refused the heritage. His demonic blood. It pleases me. Perhaps now he would prove a challenge, not as the weak human he seems to classify himself as...but a demon. A true Son of Sparda. As he growls like an untamed beast, I offer my words. "I see a devil inside you has awakened as well!" He struggles desperately with his hand..impaled through my weapon. Ironic enough, he removes it with ease, curling bloody digits around the blade. With a sudden pull, he sends me flipping over his form, ready for another attack once I land. I am stopped, however. Between the scholar's words and my brother's form..I realize there was nothing else required. My brother paced toward me..a white aura outlining his form. His devil was rising, yet he had no control over it yet.


	10. Chapter 5: DANTE

**PHASE FIVE: 'AWAKENING' D A N T E**

He couldn't have greeted his special guest inside the tower. No. Not 'Vergil'. He MADE his special guest climb the damn tower..just to find him on the grand spire of the damn thing. I have two things to get on my brother's case for, now. Trashing my office..and forcing me to chase his blue ass in the rain. Doesn't surprise me one bit that I'd find him at the top. He always did think he was the 'top' of everything else..and according to him. "Soon-to-be" on top of the world. He's rude when he greets me. What the hell else is new? He offers me a simple "You showed up."

Well, no SHIT. Like I had a choice in the matter anyway, eh? Still. He was gonna get a piece of me, meaning my mouth. "You sure know how to throw a party. No food. No drinks...and the only babe just left." Does he have ANY idea how much misfortune he seems to constantly place on his little brother? He offers me a little less of an apology..with an even shittier excuse to go with it. That was it. I had it..and I figured it was time to show my 'Big Bro' all the gratitude for the wreck of a shop he had given me. Complimentary greeting to my dear brother atop the Temen-Ni-Gru while presenting him with Ivory's barrel: "How about a kiss from your little brother? Or better yet, how about a kiss from this?"

Vergil goes for his weapon. Good..atleast he gets the idea. Gladly enough, he spared me his lecture, speech, and dramatics, 'cause I sure as hell didn't want them. The battle against my brother atop Temen-Ni-Gru was somewhat epic. In the sense that I could actually match him for a given period of time. Rebellion met the edge of Yamato countless times, in our little bloody battle of Brotherly Love. In the darkened rainy surroundings, sparks illuminated the area around us constantly. Things turned shitty, of course, a while after. He was holding back. You know why? Because he thought I was weak. Again. He mocked me. And again. It pissed me the hell off. I hate how he thinks he is so powerful. I hate how he thinks he is so much better than me. Not this time. He wasn't gonna best me! Not like back in the graveyard.

Fuck. Whaddya know...wrong again. The bastard got me. And damn. He got me GOOD. He did me dirty, and yeah, I hate him for that too. Holding back like a smartass, waiting 'till I was open. Maybe I was a bit reckless that time, but still totally pissed. He pried Rebellion right out of my hands..and then impaled me. Shoved his fuckin' toothpick of a damn weapon right through me. God. What an asshole. You'd think he wouldn't go that far. But..a prick is a prick. He enjoys it, too. My suffering and my pain. He gets off on it. Sick bastard. He spilled my blood knowing damn well he spilled his OWN. Then again, I doubt he realizes those things. He's too fuckin' selfish and self-absorbed for his own damn good.

He tells me I'm foolish again..along with his little philosophy on life, 'Might controls everything', before he shoves me away. Nice, huh? I guess it's the Sparda bloodline tradition of 'Brotherly Love'. He did it again. The bastard went for my amulet...and with my last ounce of visible strength at the time, I tried to grab it. Fate wasn't ready to comply with my efforts, especially once my backside met a cold collision against the tower top. Fuck. It HURT. A bloody pool of crimson extended out beneath me, but I wasn't ready to go yet... I still had it in me..and I wasn't about to let Vergil walk away. Especially with something that didn't belong to him. I was shocked. Possibly for the first time in my life. I guess he intended to leave me there and die. Because the next thing I saw..was him lunging at me with Rebellion.

Yeah. He stabbed me with that, too. Infact if I could be blunt, he basically fixed me into the tower through my chest as if I were some bloody addition. I didn't have the energy to lift my head..or even look at him. But I knew he was happy. He fixates on making me suffer. Seems to be a common thing for Vergil. Let me hurt my other half..because I don't hurt from anything. Classic Jackass. That was it. Must've been my bodily reaction surfacing with my inner hatred, because SOMETHING set me off. One violent jerk of my body, and newfound energy surged through me.

Rebellion went flying from it's resting place in my torso, and I leapt at my brother with my newfound rage. He was quick, like always. Again, I found a part of myself impaled on his weapon, but I was much too distracted by the surge of power flowing through my veins. Something about it felt good. The adrenaline it gave me was overwhelming, and mixed with my half-blood seemed to draw out some sort of 'monster'. He knows what it is. And so do I. It brings a smirk to my brother's lips. He's pleased that I found my demon. Pleased because he knew damn well I never wanted to be a demon..and the fact that mine was first unleashed because of him only seemed to add a bonus.

I growl at him, struggling with my hand impaled through Yamato's slick blade. I'm one hell of a pissed off half-demon right about now, and all he could say was "I see a Devil inside you had awakened as well!" He can take that happiness and shove it up his ass! Directly through the bone, I pull my hand from his weapon, curling bloody digits around the blade. Applying full force, I throw my brother, along with his weapon. Of course, he handles it easy, though goes for his weapon once again. He stops. It seems the words of his little 'partner' actually have effect over my brother, because he runs away.

Him and that same loon that brought my brother's little housepets to my office! He stares at me before leaving, though. And he stares hard. The energy was so overwhelming I was panting heavily from the overload. My slow advancement stopped quickly, because a new rush of power over the first one suddenly exploded. It happened then. Falling to my knees, I howled at the moon. It wasn't human, either. It was tainted. The howl of a demon.


	11. Chapter 6: VERGIL

**PHASE SIX: "THE WELCOME OF CHAOS" V E R G I L**

I was fated from the beginning, and yet..before I would become what I had been destined to be..I would battle with my brother again. My efforts thus far have gone none wasted. Arkham, however was too much of a fool for his own good. He was to eliminate the 'uninvited' guest..and he failed. It was no surprise to me why he failed. Afterall he was but a human indeed...trying to change his very existence into that of a demon. Tragic enough, he met his end..by my blade. I never knew his full intentions..but his extensive knowledge of things he should have no consideration over made me wary. Outwardly, I showed no appearance of it, simply allowing him to do as he pleased...for a certain while.

He defies me in the end, and ultimately it leads to his undoing. He was selfish...the first thing I noticed of him. He also had a lust for power..the same as I. Though just exactly 'what' type of power was yet to be revealed. I allowed him to lead me through the depths and very knowledge of the Temen-Ni-Gru. For a human he knew far too much for his own good. A scholar, though a human one nonetheless. How many monuments had he visited..? How many books had he read and memorized? For the sake of my own good..how exactly did he learn of my Father's legacy..or just what I had been searching for during our very first meeting within the library? He was hiding something...I knew it.

He appeared to know nothing besides the stories and information I chose to share. He was extensively well-informed about me and my brother. Another of which, would sentence him to his end at my hand. The final door was opened. All that was left to venture forth into the sacrificial chamber...the very place where Sparda had forsaken himself and his legendary powers long ago. Offering himself and that power...he sealed himself away. The spell would be broken, soon enough. I would see to that personally. As for Arkham, his role was complete. He was of no further use to me, and I intended to make that clear. Why he was unable to kill that woman became clear. He was weak. Weak like all the others before me. Were there none worthy..?! He stands against me, resisting both my words and my weapon which had been drawn quickly, impaled into his midsection with ease.

To further his study of the black arts..he sacrificed his loving wife. All to become a devil aswell. If he killed his own love, why was he unable to kill his daughter? Shifting my wrist, I straighten the blade, forcing it into him deeper. He chokes violently, spitting up blood onto the floor beneath me. He dares look me in the eye..and tell me I am also an incomplete being...because I am a hybrid. Both blood flows within my veins...and it angers me. With a sudden reversal of my form, I rip the blade from him angrily, in a cruel manner. For a moment, his dying form stands in place as I slowly sheath Yamato. With the evident click, his blood spills once more, along with his lifeless body to the floor. His purpose was complete. And mine would soon be the same.

Upon my arrival to the chamber, my evident deeds would not go unnoticed. A demon..far more foul than any other I had struck down thus far appeared before me. A divine beast..weilding the power of light. He claims to have found me once more...then I suppose he had already met Dante. If I was unlucky..Dante would have fallen before this Gatekeeper. I knew better, however. The Gatekeeper was weakened from his previous conflict with my brother, placing him at high disadvantage before me. He moves, fully intent on killing me. My movements, of course, are faster. With a quick rotation of my body, Yamato was drawn from place. Standing atop the beast's very head, I slowly cast my cold gaze over my right shoulder. Slowly, I ease Yamato back into place, sheathing it once more with the click. Before the beast's body would collapse..his head went first. Severed into four large pieces, the beast's soul is surrendered to me...offering itself up in the form of a new power.

I spilled my blood for the tower, offering up both my brother's amulet and my own. The last piece needed before the seal could be broken. It wasn't working...Why..why why?! Does it need more..?! Must more blood be shed..?! I had both parts if the key..and a set of Sparda's blood! It angers me..beyond anything else. Had I been betrayed..?! Tricked..deceived..?! Impossible! I devoted myself to the very study of the legacy! What is wrong..?! Perhaps my blood was not enough...perhaps the tower thirsts for his blood aswell. Yes...more blood was needed. And more blood would be offered...from my brother to the Temen-Ni-Gru. He finds me within the sacrificial chamber, obviously amused by my apparent failure. He asks for one last game..and I gladly accept. What better way then to spill my brother's blood..then to test the newfound power I had gained just previously from the fallen Gatekeeper?

We rise again..bloodborn devils battling within our sculpted hatred. It is both long and fierce, the equal exchange of weapons tearing into eachother. Spilling the blood. ..Our blood..my brother's blood..my blood. On the floors..on the walls...it begins to flow in unison...like a curse. No sooner were we both ready to finish eachother...that woman stepped in the way. Her blood carried the same scent as his..the daughter of Arkham. Seperating me from my comfrontation against my brother..she intends to kill me..for 'manipulating' her father. Foolish girl! Had she not known..? He had wished to become a devil on his own! Moments later, it all fell into place. Arkham appeared.

Impossible...I killed him myself! So..he was not entierly useless after all. All of us were struck down with ease, mainly me and my brother. It was perfect...perfectly aligned..like the stars in a constellation. He was after it! The power that was meant to be mine..he was attempting to claim it! He strikes me down in my immediate rage..and the seal had been broken. The tower had begun it's final transformation...the inner confines raising upward in a twisting spiral. And as I fell into the depths...I could see it... The portal to the demon realm.


	12. Chapter 6: DANTE

**PHASE SIX: "THE WELCOME OF CHAOS" D A N T E**

That adds a third to my list. I would have to thank my brother for pissing me off so badly, he woke up the demon in me. Truly, I hate every damn demon, and being HALF of one myself, doesen't please me at all. There's nothin' I can do about it though. Vergil of course, doesn't think that way. He thinks he can become something 'else'. My 'adventure' through Temen-Ni-Gru put me up against hellish beasts from the underworld. A three headed talking mutt, a pair of gatekeepers that REALLY needed to learn how to shut up, and one ugly-ass beast. T'ch. Guess I'm cleanin' up good old dad's mess again, 'cause this guy really hated 'Sparda'.

Who knows. Maybe dad was the one who took out that missing eye of his. Tell you what, though. If he did intend on fucking with me, he was gonna lose the other one, too. Obviously, he wasn't gonna leave me alone, seeing as he was out to kill all 'blood relations' to Sparda. Guess I fall in that category. Lucky ass me. It didn't last too long, because he eventually got fed up and dissapeared. Now, if getting swallowed by some enormous flying demon in the sky..and fighting my way out through it's innards wasn't enough..I guess the last 'guardian' I faced off against was, minus that crazy-ass horse and a few lesser demons not worth the mention.

She was a succubus..but damn gorgeous. Like any other woman she was immediately all over me. Unfortunately that became hostile, because she obviously figured out I wasn't gonna play 'fuckbuddy' with her. We had some 'fun', and in the end, whaddya know? I found out she just might have fucked my dad, too. Sorry to dissapoint, but I wasn't about to follow dad's 'path'. That was another kill added to the list, and just one more that happened to be at the top of my list, which of course, wasn't fulfilled yet. Vergil. He always wanted to be number one..? Well yeah, now he could be happy, 'cause he was number one on my list. To kill. I ran into him again, of course.

He was obviously having a bad day, because he wasnt pleased once I showed up. I found it amusing. His little tantrums were priceless, especially when he actually has the balls to call me childish. Truth be told, I love pissing my brother off. I love seeing him pissed. He's so fuckin' uptight, I don't know HOW in hell he ended up like that, but fuck, I don't give a damn. I love getting under his skin. He knows that, too. During his little 'spout off' of his plans for my amulet he stole prior, he tells me his next motive. Looks like Iv'e been gettin' in Vergil's way a little too much now, because this time he has no intentions of letting me go.

Good. One more game he wants...and one more game he's gonna get. So I tell him "Come and get it Bro, if you can!" He's stronger than last time. Damn him. Isn't he strong enough?! Why does he want all that fuckin' power?! This time he's fucked, because I'm stronger too. And this time, I was gonna make sure I was the one walking away. I guess the fact that we fought in the 'sacrificial chamber' was some sort of sick joke, because our blood was everywhere. During the confrontation, he picks me off easily, but I get a few good hits at him too.

Each time is the same. He never reacts, never cries out, never responds. Damn him! Was he really that empty..?! So empty that he can't feel a damn thing?! Asshole. He completley forgot about everything important. All for his little greed and 'power'. It continued, both of us attempting to beat the other down into a bloody submission. Our little family feud was soon interrupted by that girl. Lady was obviously one dumb ass bitch, or just ASKING to get killed, because she went after Vergil. Fuck that! Vergil was mine! I was gonna 'take' my brother. To hell.

It highly pissed me off that she even tried stepping in, so I told her plain and simple: "This is no place for a little girl, so beat it!" that roused a good enough response from her, and she somehow managed to get in-between me and my bloodthirsty brother. It stopped there, then I noticed. We spilled one hell of a bloody amount all over the floor..and yet it was joining. It began a steady flow all together..and then the shit hit the fan. Literally. That crazy ass loon Jester appeared..along with the FIRST loon Arkham. My guess was that he played us all like cheap two dollar whores. Even Vergil, who he so easily tricked.

My Bro had some competition now..'cause he unfortunately, wasn't the only one after my father's power. Including my psychotic brother, I now had another psycopath to kill. As much as we tried, we couldn't match up to his strength, hell, we wasted it all on eachother only moments before they crashed the damn party. The center of the tower begins to rise..like another tower INSIDE the first one. Damn, it was finally happening. All that talk of opening the 'demon realm', and I guess you could call me a believer now. Before I made an unwelcome decent down the tower, I saw it. The gateway to hell.


	13. Chapter 7: VERGIL

**PHASE SEVEN: 'THE PAST RENEWED' V E R G I L**

Before I was to become the fallen warrior, I would rise once more. Into the very depths of the demon realm I appeared before my brother one last time. My fall into the depths had not killed me. Though I did not rise with full strength, either. As portions of the tower withered away during the opening of the demon realm, I fell the entire length. My strength was clearly worthy. I was spared. I climbed the entire tower on my own, striking down countless demons that stood in my wake.

Upon reaching the splitting point, I ventured quietly through the library. She was there..and from both the smell and atmosphere lingering within the air, she had fought my brother a mere short time beforehand. She was none of my concern, and thus, I let her live. Bypassing her slowly, I gathered the lost ounces of my strength, journeying into the demon world at long last.

It is cruel and twisted, just as expected. Each rank of demon inhabits the realm of it's home, all placed into a hellish balance of power. Each rank of demon was classified by it's abilities and strength alone, this ultimately seperating them between lower ranking or higher ranking demon. Of all the demons, however, the ruler himself was nowhere to be seen. Obvious enough, he resided within the very core of the demon realm, the lower abyss. Though it is within the reality of a twisted illusion I discover my brother.

He is struggling..against a pitiful attempt of using my Father's power. There, it happened. I joined my brother in battle...and for that one moment...we were together once again. Two became one...a whole. With my brother, we struck him down. The twisted abomination of my Father's image. He was not worthy. Me and my brother made sure of that. Together we ejected him out of the demon realm..and because we had come together..instead of hating eachother..it brought a smile to my face. Something of rarity..that had died long ago.

There it was..suspended in the air. The blade harboring my Father's long lost power. The childhood memory I shared with my brother is quickly forgotten, allowing myself to focus once more on the task. Along with the amulets, it begins a fall into the deepest depths of the underworld. I dive for it, descending into the abyss. Though instead of going for the weapon first...I claim my amulet.


	14. Chapter 7: DANTE

**PHASE SEVEN: 'THE PAST RENEWED' D A N T E**

I had made a promise, and I was gonna keep it. Not only had I made a promise to Lady that I would make things right for her..but I also made a promise to myself. This had to stop, and I had to end it. Right into the very core, I ventured into Hell. Battling through the depths I finally ended up at the abyss. There he was, old man Arkham. Obviously he wasn't seeing his prime, because claiming my Father's 'power' had some wack-ass side effects.

Especially appearance wise. Damn, he made him look ugly and after so boldly asking me how it was looking at my Father's image, I told him plain and simple: "It's like staring at a backed-up toilet!" If there was one thing good I could mention about my old man, it would had to have been the looks. I was living proof of that. I told him, too. "Dude! My father wasn't so hideous! Can't you tell by lookin' at me..?!"

His little joyride with my Father's power didn't last too long, because he morphed into something..a god-I-don't-know-what...which in my opinion looked like a huge mass of shit. Eh. He was a piece of shit anyway. What better way to emphasize it then through looks? Fact of the matter is, he was another greedy asshole after my Father's power..and the idea of the demon realm joining with the human realm doesn't smooth over with me.

So of course, it's my job, yet again..to play hero. If not for the humans, then definately for me. His new form gave me a fuckin' hassle..and a shitload of trouble. How could a bubbling pile of shit put up such a fight?! At one point it seemed he was gonna have the best of me. But he was stopped. Once I realized just 'who' stopped him, I was surprised. Low and behold, there was my brother. Vergil made another 'dramatic entrance'. Damnit. He stole my spotlight! Though this time, he wasn't after me.

We had a small dissagreement..but nothing a little brotherly ass-kicking couldn't handle. It surprised me. And for the first time in years I was truly happy. Dismissing the fact my brother was only doing it for his own benefit, I was grateful. We fought side by side with the same motive: Kill Arkham. Of course, I readied the final blow, courtesy of my ladies, Ebony and Ivory.

Before I could pull the triggers, he knocks Ebony from my grasp. Surprisingly enough, someone was there to catch it. Vergil. He said he would try it my way for once, and I damn well knew what was next. It was time to hit the Jackpot, the good old fashioned way. A childhood memory relived. We both sent that twisted piece of shit right out of the demon realm by it's ass. As his little form of 'power' fell apart..the amulets and the sword had appeared.


	15. Chapter 8: VERGIL

**PHASE EIGHT: 'DESTINY' V E R G I L**

_My **name **is Ultima.  
I am both unmatched in **this **world and the **next**.  
I do not **bleed**, for I am but **strength **given **form**._

It was a quick descent, as both me and my brother entered the abyss. I was faster, however, finally claiming what I had so long been after.. Diving for the weapon that I had sworn for so long would please me with the power to complete me..and justify my existence. The sword in my hands..I had it. The power. Though after the struggle, I was still incomplete. I needed more. I needed one final item. My brother's amulet...I would be forced to take it from him once more. My brother was not evil..yet I made him appear as so. I steady the claimed weapon within a defensive stance, ready to strike down my brother and everything he stands for.

His words of passion do not affect me...I am too far drowned in my lust. My lust for power. I needed it. I did not have enough..and I needed more... "I need more POWER!" I told him...and once again we would soon engage in battle. The final battle. For me. It was long and harsh, forcing the efforts of both our wills. Demon against demon...beast against beast. Brother against brother. Though I would never openly admit it, Dante had become so much stronger over the years...and yet..I only noticed now? Both his heart and soul were poured into our confrontation...and I now realize why I lost.

Dante wants to kill me...but he cannot. Through our struggle I can easily see that. His attacks are fierce..yet somewhere behind them I can sense something else... Could it be pity? Or perhaps..love? Each time I gaze into those eyes...my eyes..he is pleading. Behind the flames of anger, I can see into his soul. I do not want his pity..nor do I want his love. It would make me weak. Human emotions are weak..therefore, if I rely on mine..I shall be weak!His anger is rising frequently, to the point where he suddenly transforms. In a spiral of red, his energy heeds his call, as he leaps at me with his devil. We are both worn. The struggle however, is not over yet! A blue sphere encircles my form, brought forth by my brother's newly summoned energy. Both the heart and soul were being pourn into the conflict. And beneath my brother's devil...I can feel his fire. He burns me. Our battle continues..within the song of our blades, and the hymn of our steps.

I no longer had a heart. I sacrificed mine for my own selfish ambitions, blinded. Blinded by my greed and lust. He is ready to kill me..and I welcome it. After all these years..I still was not strong enough. I lacked the one thing that drives a true warrior. Passion. My brother is beautiful in his rage...a vengeful angel. I fall before him easily. The last thing I could muster was my brother's name..spilling forth into a painful echo. I no longer have any control to wield my own strength...it has been cut away from me. I am shocked..in disbelief. He was triumphant. The portal to the human realm begins closing..and after my brief warning, Dante intends to finish it...finish me. For good. With one last approach, I intend to strike him down, yet he strikes me down instead.

My brother is the angel. Gorgeously sculpted within his fire...he carries a passion within his eyes unlike any other. How fitting that I would meet my end at the hands of my brother. He is unbeliveably, like a god...no matter how he is struck down he seems to rise from the ashes...like a legendary phoenix within his inferno. His defiance is remarkable. He would go to all odds...sacrifice anything for what he believes is right. My brother is not a child...and through these years..he has grown. He has grown into a true man. My brother is ready to kill me, and he will do so if he must with no hesitation. He is the savior of humanity. More importantly, the true heir to the Sparda bloodline. I became a demon, while he chose another path. My brother is beautiful. A hedonisic angel...the angel of humanity.

It hurts. ...For the first time in years I feel pain. The pain of my brother's emotions cutting into me. With my last strength, I cling to my amulet, slowly backing towards the cliff edge. He saw my plan immediately..and intended to stop me. No. Not now. I would not be saved. I am forsaken...I am forbidden redemption. And more importantly..I still was not strong enough. I keep my brother at distance with my drawn blade..offering him my final words. "I'm staying..this place was our Father's home." With that said, I sentence myself to the fall. He is hurt, and no matter how much I wished to be saved..saved by him, I cannot speak the words. _Save me...Save me, Brother. ..Forgive me, Dante... Save me... Save me from the nothing I have become! _

I could feel it. I could hear it. My brother... his soul. His soul was screaming for mine. Once more, my heart beats. Shattered from the icy grave I had frozen it within..years ago..my heart is beating. It beats for my brother. He cannot see that. He never could. That is why he hates me. That is why I am wrong. I was always wrong, while Dante was always right. I love my brother. ..Much further and deeper than our bound blood would ever allow. Beyond the reach of the soul...beyond the chains that would bind any man. My love for my brother is eternal. A love unlike any other. Beyond brotherhood. Beyond bounds. It is ultimately a sin, however, 'laws' bind me not. As they say..the flames of passion obey not rule or reason, and nothing could destroy the love I have for Dante. And if I am to meet my end, I can rest in peace...dying by my brother's hands.

I was a fool. And like all fools..I would offer up my sacrifice soon enough. I had nothing left to give. I was filled with hate..and because of it..I became controlled by my lust. I hate everything. That will never change. I hate the father that abandoned his family. I hate the mother that was killed. I hate the humans...and I hate my brother. _You were right, brother. ..You were right... _Even now, during the moment while I am once again free. Free from my greed and lust...my brother's anger burns me to the very core. My blood is burning, my soul is crying...and my heart is bleeding. I would never tell him he was right. I am much too arrogant..much too proud to admit such a thing. Therefore..in the end I was not strong enough.

True strength does not come absolute power...it comes from the soul. Passion...the will. I was not strong enough for the younger brother I had always sworn since a child..that I would always protect. I cannot look at him directly..because I feel his pain. It hurts me to hurt my brother...yet I do it anyway. I am truly cruel. A cold hearted..black monster. I sacrificed everything important for the one thing that ultimately destroys any man. What is strength? The willpower of the soul. What is true power...? A love unlike any other. The love that I could sense from my brother...even during my last moments. I love my brother, and he loves me. Though I _cannot _love him, and he _cannot _love me. I do not deserve my brother's love, nor am I worthy. A monster cannot understand 'love' afterall...

"Dante..." I breathe. My voice is weak..and filled with regret. That regret fills the entire demon realm within a loud echo.

_I love you. I love you, brother. And because I love you so...I can never tell you. I can never show you...I can never let you see..just how deep it feels inside of me._ My brother hates me. But he also loves me. That love alone was all I ever needed to fulfill my emptiness...fill the gap I had for so long...searched to fill. ...In the end, all I ever truly needed was my _brother._ He outraches for me...and I deny it. Slicing into his hand I dissapear quickly..fallen into the very depths of Hell. I had lost. Defeated..again? That was twice now. ..First my brother...then the very ruler of the Underworld. The prince of darkness. He was to put me against death, though he stopped. If only for a moment, I saw my chance. My fall into hell would not end me. Instead..I took up battle against Mundus.

I was defeated! And at the cost of my defeat...I would pay dearly. The deal which would birth Nelo Angelo. My twisted corruption...or perhaps, my true form? All things aside, I cast away my honor..and more importantly, myself. There I knelt before him. He took from me everything possible, turning me into his slave. As I was sentenced, my silent lust for power took over me. Because of my greed, my very shape and form was altered to the sight, a mere reflection of what lay deep within the soul. An abomination. Corruption. I became the Black Angel I was destined to be. No longer was I a Son of Sparda, but a mere pawn of the Underworld. No longer was I 'Vergil', I bore the name Nelo Angelo. He took my soul..the last remnant that could define 'me'. Though he has my soul..he shall never have my Heart, which forever belongs to my brother, Dante.

There he banished me. During my last moments..I had become myself again. During the fall that would ultimately end my legacy, Dante recognized me, however it was too late. My brother's emotions had filled me...filled the emptiness I yearned so long to fill all of those long, painful years. It took my death to make me realize power is not what I needed... My brother was. I chose the wrong path, and I was going to suffer. I was going to pay for all the afflictions that had befallen my brother, because they were my fault. I hate, but I love my brother. I love you, Dante. Ultimately banished back into the dark depths I was born from..I am filled with regret. I was never able to tell my brother goodbye. Forgive me brother..for I have _sinned. _

_I love you. I love you, brother. And because I love you so...I can never tell you. I can never show you...I can never let you see..just how deep it feels inside of me._ _I am the fallen angel. Forsaken...forsaken eternally. I am condemned to hell..as the true angel of the underworld. You may not have seen it..but you saved me, brother. You saved me, indeed. You freed me from my greed...you struck down my barriers...and within my last moments, you gave me my soul. I thank you, brother...though I am unable to ever tell you. Brother. Dante. You freed me from my demon..and I love you. I love you, brother..._

_'O happy fortune, that this life be mine, to live and lie 'neath stars aligned with thine.'_


	16. Chapter 8: DANTE

**PHASE EIGHT: 'DESTINY' D A N T E**

Memories aren't nice, unfortunately. Especially when they are shared for such a short amount of time. There wasn't any 'time' to worry about it now though, because Vergil was already diving after the falling weapon. I followed right behind, reclaiming my amulet during the long fall. It was long, due to the fact we ended up right atop the borderline of hell. Infact if we went any lower..I guess we would be paying a visit to the good old 'Devil' himself.

Ironic enough, the scenery in the demon realm wasn't horrific. Large waterfalls stood on our sides, flowing a long endless river against what would soon be our final battle ground. Upon landing, we both go for the weapon. Of course, he was faster. He claims it. Bastard. Was he happy now? No. Of course not. 'Cause he needed more. He needed my amulet, which I knew he was going to try and kill me for, yet again. This was it. He was greedy..he was blind. He was overthrown by his sick lust for power..and he was in deep.

So fuckin' deep..nothing could get him out. Not even me. Even if I tried..I wouldn't be able to save my brother. Selfish ass. He somehow knew I would try to save him. Because he knew no matter how much I denied it, I cared. Can't say the same for Vergil, though. I still tried. I tried making him see what was important, and he knew damn well. I know he heard me. But he didn't care. He threw himself at me, and I had told him: "We are the Sons of Sparda! Within each of us flows his blood..but more importantly, his Soul!"

I knew what mine was telling me. It wanted to stop him. I asked him, too..'cause I can't stop asking MYSELF why. What the fuck was he gonna do with all that power? Didn't matter how hard he tried..beecause no matter WHAT he was NEVER gonna be like Father. He is silent. For once, he stands there. Instead of simply telling me to be quiet..or how foolish I am, he shuts up. He's quiet 'cause he knows I'm right. Hell, he KNEW I was right. About EVERYTHING.

Want is different from 'must' though..my decision was soon sealed beneath his final response. Our souls were at odds, clearly, because he told me "I need more POWER!" I had to do it. There was only one way to release my brother from his lifelong greed..the thing that bound him and ultimately blinded him, putting him at his end. I was going to kill my brother, because there was no other way. We fought one last time. Demon against demon, brother against brother. Vergil's newfound power was incredible: but not good enough. Energy cracks around me in the form of rage. A red aura, accompanied by dancing bolts of the same color illuminate my body...before I emerge as a demon. My brother wasn't gonna listen...I guess the only way he really thinks we can ever 'connect' is through fighting. But at what expense..? I throw myself at my brother through a demonic growl. As if the calling of my power awoke his own, a wave of blue encircles him, holding me back momentarily. His devil decided to play too. The effort was nothing less then all, and against my brother's icy outrage...I would have to burn him in my fire.

I had him. I struck my brother down after a long struggle. My name echoed throught the realm momentarily. It hurt. The way it sounded...so regretful, and full of pain. _Why..? Why can't you feel me..?! Calling your name! _I wanted to call my brother's name so damn badly...scream it. Scream over and over again...until he hears me! Heaven is cruel. It's cruel because it was about to lose an angel. My brother. A fallen angel..god, my brother is such a prick...because he's _my _fallen angel. He just can't see that...he can't see how much I care...and how damn much I bleed for him! In my experience...heaven just isn't hot enough. ..And if I had to throw my brother into hell, it would burn me alive on the inside.

There was no hope left for Vergil, and I was already disgusted enough. On his knees he was petrified, because he knew better. He knew I beat him. And that alone was enough to send him over the edge. It wasn't over, hell no. Not nearly over. I had to kill Vergil..or else this would never stop. I knew he could do better..what the fuck was stopping him?! I told him to get his ass up. This wasn't over yet! The demon realm seemed to think otherwise though. A violent tremor shook the ground beneath us..and I soon realized why. There was a fire raging, deep within my half devil soul. And he saw it. Through gritted teeth Vergil was either terribly annoyed...or terribly regretful. He's frenzied with his attacks...almost insane. I'm guessing Vergil was serious about killing me this time. A part of me still can't believe it. It's a fuckin' struggle...that eventually puts us both at odds with our devil inside.

Why me?! Why the fuck did that son of a bitch pick me..?! Why did I have to save the world? Why did I have to be so goddamn reackless? And most of all...why did I have to destroy my brother..?! Why did I have to strike him down..? Because he wanted me to..? Hell no..that can't be it. Then again..I really start to wonder.

His cold eyes are the same...yet something else was there. I know my brother can feel it. He can feel everything...he just chooses not to show it, like the cold-hearted asshole he is... Damn you, Vergil. I hate you...Because it's my fault for seeking you out all of these years. My fault for remembering...and my damn fault..because now I was gonna be forced to kill you. I wish he would have given in sooner...cast away his stupid beliefs of needing power. The _two _of us are meant to be _one. _Why can't he fuckin' see that...?! He pisses me off..hell yeah...but that will never change the love I have for him. Still. He's a fuckin' idiot. An idiot because he was never able to _see _all he really ever needed was _me._

Struggling with his balance, Vergil claimed the portal to the human world was closing..because the amulets had been seperated. I took one last look upon my greed filled brother..with pity. "Let's finish this, Vergil." I remember my words... "I have to stop you. Even if that means killing you." He wasn't happy..and eventhough he was on his last ounce of strength, he wasn't about to let me win for good. With one last approach we both bear our weapons for eachother...but I deliver the final blow. It was sickening. I was forced..I had to bring myself to do it...hearing the sound of Rebellion cutting through my brother so easily...

I know he felt it. I know damn well he did, and I didn't even have to look at him. Sheathing Rebellion at my backside slowly, I offer one last glance at my brother..who was moving..for the edge. It upsets me...but god it hurts. All he had to do was give up... Give up and apologize. I wished more than anything..he would just tell me _I'm sorry. All I need..and all I want is you. _God knows I would forgive him..instantly. Why? Because he's my brother. He's a part of me...he completes me. He's my fuckin' heart...but most importantly, my _soul. _I can't live without my brother. No matter how much he hurts me...hell..if he tries killing me...truth be told I won't give a honest damn. Because I _love _him.

..He had already lost, I didn't have to kill him after all..but he obviously had other plans. ..No! What good was a wasted sacrifice..?! I ran for him, but was stopped with Yamato at my neck. Bastard! During his last moments I saw it.. I saw life in his eyes. And as my brother's last words sent him falling from the edge, I reached out one last time. GOD. I wanted to scream so badly! I already lost everything...and now I was gonna lose my brother, too! I tried saving him, and I failed. _NO! I WANT TO SAVE YOU! Why wouldn't you let me..?! WHY WOULDN'T YOU LET ME SAVE YOU, VERGIL?! _ I fisted my sliced hand at my side..watching sadly as my brother fell into the depths below. It hurts. It hurts like hell, because I could never feel 'complete' ever again. My brother was gone. ...And I lost something irreplaceable in the process. Vergil was gone, and now all that was left was my Father's abandoned power, the Force Edge. Claiming it for myself, I had risen from the demon realm, returning to the human realm once more.

With Kalina Ann supported against my shoulders, I emerged from the tower ruins. Somehow during me and Vergil's final struggle, the entire damn thing collapsed. GOD. What an ORDEAL. She was waiting for me, which surprised me a little. She motioned for her weapon. "I need that back." she said. I gladly handed it over, casting my gaze against the horizon momentarily. It happened then. After all those years..I discovered just how much more human I was..than a demon. She knew I was crying. No way in hell I was gonna admit it, though.

I easily brushed it off, telling her it was only the rain. "The rain already stopped." she said. It was her next comment that surprised me, and I knew it was true. "Even Devil's may cry when they lose a loved one, don't you think?" She was right. I did cry. Just once. And when I did cry it was for Vergil. I cried for my brother. With the tragic struggle for the world over..things finally settled down. I rebuilt my shop and finally completed it. With that one last addition, I could move on. Now I can start my business. I finally picked it. Wanna know the name..? Devil May Cry.

_I don't give a ▪fuck▪ about them, but I give a fuck about ▪you▪. The ▪same▪ way I ▪always▪ do. Let me fall, help me climb. 'Cause Iv'e ▪been▪ there for you the whole time. You see, I don't give a ▪fuck▪ about them, but I give a fuck about ▪you▪. 'Cause no one can ▪love▪ you the way I do._

**-E.N.D-**_  
_

**Extra Notes: **WELL! It's complete. Unfortunately, I guess I had to be terribly Emo to write all of this! Though. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!_  
_


End file.
